A Week Till Confinement
by dirt track ditz
Summary: Kyo finally gets the courage to tell Tohru his true feelings, Yuki realizes he was never IN love with Tohru. when Akito finds out what's going on what happens when he orders for Tohrus memories to be erased?
1. Chapter 1: Confessions

**This is my first fic so please tell me what you think. Please be honest I want true opinions.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a girl can dream. Right?**

.

While he was in his room Kyo was trying to think of a way to tell the one he loves his feelings for her, but every time he tried his fear of rejection always stopped him from saying it.

'_Geez, I'm such a wimp, how hard is it. It's just four little words, Tohru I love you. See simple but why can't I say it to __**her**__!' _ He thought to himself and out of frustration punched the wall. After seeing the hole he left behind Kyo thought it best to go to the woods to continue releasing his anger.

On the way downstairs he ran into Tohru.

"Oh, hello, Kyo I was just coming upstairs to see what you would like to eat for lunch." she said with the smile he always loved, melting away his anger and frustration.

'_Now's the chance while there is no one home' _Kyo thought in a daze.

"Kyo is everything alright? You don't look well." With a concerned look in her eyes she reached to see if he had a fever.

Kyo grabbed her by her wrist "Tohru, I'm fine. Just something on my mind is all. You don't have to worry 'bout me. Okay?"

"Okay. But you know you can tell me anything. So when you want to talk about it I'll be here, Kyo." She assured him secretly wanting him to tell her.

"okay, thanks" and with that she started to go back to the kitchen and at that point he had found the courage he needed "Tohru, wait, there's -"

"Tohru, Kyo. I'm home!" Shigure sang coming through the door cutting off Kyo and killing the mood.

"You no what, forget it!" His frustration and anger from before had returned tenfold and Kyo had stormed into the woods to vent.

"Wonder what his problem is? … oh well. So Tohru, what's for lunch, I'm starving?" Shigure asked innocently as if nothing had just happened. He walked in to his study.

Tohru went back to the kitchen to prepare lunch fo everyone and as always she was thinking out loud when yuki walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, mum, what do I do about Kyo he seemed so angry before. What was he going to say?"

"You know, Miss Honda, you don't have to worry about that stupid cat, he'll come back when he's ready which will either be when he's hungry or when the moron calms down. It's not good to worry while you're cooking, you may injure yourself."

When lunch was done, Yuki, Tohru and Shigure sat down to eat. It had been a half hour since Kyo had stormed off, but he still hadn't been back, so naturally Tohru was getting more and more worried as time went on, but kept it to herself so Yuki and Shigure wouldn't worry about her.

After everyone had finished and the dishes were done she went upstairs to worry in private. Ten minutes had passed and she had nearly fallen asleep near the window when she was startled by a knock on the door.

"Come in." she called trying to keep the worry out of her voice, as the door opened the first thing she saw was the head of fiery orange hair and the burning crimson eyes she had been worried about.

"Tohru. I … I'm … sorry … about what happened earlier … I didn't mean to make you worry. It's just that dog just happens to interrupt everything." Kyo said as he sat on the end of her bed on the other side of the room.

"It's okay Kyo I know you would never mean to make me worry. So … um. What … what were you … going to say?" as she was saying this, she had gotten up and sat on the bed next to him while his face was as red as his eyes _'Well I may as well as tell her.' _He looked at his feet and sighed, then he looked into her big blue eyes and told her how he felt about her.

"Tohru, the truth is that ever since you moved in here … you were all I could think about and then … when shishou took my beads … and you didn't run that's when … I realized that it was morr. Tohru." He took hold of her hands, started to blush a deeper red and said "Tohru, I love you." As he leaned forward and kissed her.

**I'll try to update whenever I can**


	2. Chapter 2: Realizations

**Sorry it took so long but heres chapter 2 … I should really be doing my homework that's due on Monday but I can't concentrate so … but shhh it's a secret. **

**Me no ownie.**

After the kiss Tohru just sat in shock looking at Kyo _'Oh my god, Kyo just kissed me. Mum, what do I do?'_ As the thought was going through the girls head Kyo took the look on her face as a bad sign.

"Listen … I'm …I'm sorry. It's okay." He said in a calm voice. "God, I'm such and idiot!" he yelled as he ran out of the room to sit out on the roof.

Tohru was left in her room with her thoughts _'No Kyo you're not an idiot. __**I'm**__ the idiot. I'm the one who done nothing. I'm the one who made you upset and for that I'm sorry.'_ She lay on her bed for hours just thinking of ways to apologize. She hadn't realized the time until – Knock, knock.

"Miss Honda, can I come in?" It was Yuki, he sounded worried that she'd been in her room all afternoon.

"O-Okay" was the best she could manage to get out without sounding as upset as she really was.

When the door opened Yuki came into the room "Shigure asked me to come up and ask what was for dinner. He keeps complaining and he's starting to get on my nerves."

Tohru looked at the clock next to her bed and realized it was 6:00.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry." She said and ran out of the room. She was already halfway down the stairs before Yuki even got to move from where he stood.

* * *

Kyo missed dinner as well that day so Tohru being … well Tohru went and made sure he was okay, and to bring him something to eat, and Tohru knowing Kyo she knew exactly where he would be – on the roof – so after she was sure that all the dishes were done she took the plate she left aside for him and went around to the ladder that led to the roof.

Once she got neat the top of the ladder Tohru could hear light snoring noises, after she realized what it was she giggled to herself and continued her way to Kyo's side. After watching he sleeps so carelessly she thought she would lay down beside him, and she eventually fell asleep as well,

* * *

After a couple of hours, Yuki was getting worried about where Tohru was and had already looked everywhere else. The only place he hadn't looked was on the roof so he went to the doorstep where he knew he could be heard.

"Miss Honda! Are you up there!?' he called. After a couple of minutes went passed and there was still no reply, he thought he would go up there and see if she was there. When he got up there he saw the last thing he ever expected to see. Tohru with her arm across a very naked Kyo's waist. _'I'd better wake him up to get dressed before Miss Honda sees him like this.'_ So Yuki nudged Kyo in the side, trying not to wake up Tohru as well. It took a couple of hardish jabs to do the job.

"What the – OW!" Yuki had cut him off by kicking him again, but this time not holding back as much as before.

"Just shut up and get dressed before you wake her up, you stupid cat." Yuki yelled in a whisper as he climbed off the roof.

When Kyo knew that Yuki was gone he tried to get up without disturbing the sleeping Tohru, but as soon as he tried to move she tightened her grip on him, by this stage he was beyond confused, he thought she hated him

"Okay, that won't work"

So he grabbed her arm and put it at her side. _'Luckly she's a heavy sleeper.'_ When he let go of her arm she moved around a little, then settled down again. So he started to get dressed.

"RAWR!!" burst through the scilence and with that Kyo nearly fell off the roof (wuth his boxers only half on). He couldn't help but to laugh at the still asleep girl and continued to get dressed.

0o0o0o0o MEANWHILE o0o0o0o0

'_Why didn't it bother me to see him like that? Also why DID it bother me to see Tohru so close to him? I should be happy for her.'_ Yuki had such thoughts in his head till he was snapped out of the trance he seemed to be in.

"Yuki, did you find the flower that lightens up our lives?" Shigure was being his usual self …

"Huh? … Oh, yeah she was asleep on the roof with Kyo"

"Oh no … My poor little flo- Wait a second did you just call Kyo 'Kyo'. You never called him Kyo before"

'_Oh fuck'_ Shigure just kept looking at him.

"You love him" sang the dog in a taunting tone. Yuki just kept looking at him.

"… What the fuck! Hell no!" He yelled "I'm going to bed." And with that he left

* * *

Kyo had finished getting dressed and sat at the edge of the roofto let Tohru sleep. He had no idea how much time had passed when he felt soft hands gently gripping his arm pulling him to his feet.

"Let's go inside, it's getting cold. I don't want you getting a fever." It was Tohru, she shivered and started to walk away.

"T-Tohru, w-wait!" He stuttered, a little louder that he meant it to be. "Um … I'm a little confused … I thought you were mad at me … because … you know … I kissed you."

"No. Kyo, I wasn't mad." Then she stood on her toes and kissed him softly.

Kyo felt himself melt at her touch. "Come on, let's go inside." He said after she broke the kiss.

"Okay. Kyo … I love you, too." Tohru blushed and kissed him on the cheek.

On the way past the door to Shigure's study they heard him on the phone and went on their separate ways.

"Hello … I know it's late but, there's something I have to tell you, Aya."


	3. Chapter 3: Making Memories

**Sorry again for the late up date … again but I get VERY VERY easily distracted and lack of reviews isn't helping with the motivation either.**

Tohru woke up in a cold sweat, but when looked at the clock it was only 3 in the morning. Thinking about the dream she had about Kyo getting locked in just a matter of a week from now, she decided she was going to spend as much time as she could with him starting from the morning. She started to drift back to sleep when an image of Kyo locked in the cats room, than an image of Kyo's empty bedroom flashed behind her closed lids.

She got up on a sudden urge to see if Kyo was still there. She stood there in front of his bedroom door thinking about what to say and knocked. There was no response so she started to turn around and walk back to her room when she heard the door open.

"Tohru? What are you doing up this time of night?" He questioned half asleep standing in the hall in all his nakedness glory. Tohru couldn't take her eyes off of his bare chest.

"Sorry, Kyo, I just had a bad dream. I didn't mean to wake you" she paused and blushed when she realized she was staring at his naked chest again. "I guess I will just go back to bed. Sorry for waking you. Goodnight." She turned again.

"Tohru. What was your dream about?" he asked while taking her hand and leading her into his room. "You can tell me."

"No … I should go and let you go back to sleep you must be tired." She tried to leave again but Kyo still had hold of her hand and wouldn't let go, he pulled her arm softly guiding her closer to himself placing his other hand on her waist and kissed her. His kiss had a calming effect on her causing her to forget all about the dream she had just had.

"Kyo?" She had broken the kiss. He just looked at her waiting for her to continue what she was saying "Would you mind if I … I spent the rest of the night … in here … with … you."

Kyo was shocked by Tohru's forwardness it was so unlike her. He had been sitting up a while before he fell asleep thinking about asking if _**he**_ could spend the night with _**her**_.

"I don't have to if you don't want m t-" she started to ramble like she always did when she got nervous, but Kyo cut her off when he caught her lips with his for a second, looked into her eyes.

"Sure. Why would I mind? But … what is with the forwardness lately?" He asked while leading her to his bed and getting in next to her as close as he could without transforming.

She blushed and looked at him. "Because I want to make as many memories with you before …" She couldn't finish the sentence with tears in her eyes, but Kyo knew exactly what she was referring to.

"Is that what your dream was about?" He quizzed curiously. She simply nodded and got a little closer. He put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her on the forehead before they both drifted off to sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

Kyo was the first to wake up in the next morning so he decided to make Tohru breakfast, but when he got down stairs he saw long silver hair flowing past the doorway.

'_CRAP! SHIT! FUCK!' _When he turned around to go back upstairs he was stopped dead in his tracks.

"And where do you think you're going?" The snake sang in the same voice that always seemed to put Kyo in a bad mood.

"Where do you think I'm going … I'm going to my room to get away from your asshole annoying voice!" Kyo turned again to go to his sleeping Tohru.

"Kyonkichi, where is Tohru? She's normally up before you." He pointed out.

"She's still sleeping. What does it matter to you!" he yelled in reply getting frustrated with Ayame's noseyness and this time managed to get away leaving Ayame at the foot of the stairs.

When he heard Kyo close his bedroom door, the curious snake went to see why Tohru wasn't bustling around the kitchen. First knocked and got no response, so he knocked again. Still no answer, so he opened the door to see the riceballs bedroom empty and bed unmade. _'That's odd. She always makes her bed.'_

So he went down the hall to Kyo's room and just opened the door "Kyonkichi, I thought you sai-" Ayame was stopped by the sight before him. Kyo lying as close as he could to Tohru with his head resting on one of his hands, while the other was lying across his waist.

"OH MY, WHEN YOU SAID SHE WAS SLEEPING I THOUGHT SHE WAS IN HER BED! KYONKICHI YOU HAVE BEEN A NAUGHTY BOY! I HOPE YOU USED PROTECTION! HA HA HA"

"WHAT!? We weren't doing anything like that! You PERV! Get the hell out of my room!" Kyo snapped and slammed the door in Ayame's face trying to keep the room quiet, but what he didn't notice is that Tohru was already awake.

"K-Kyo, wh-what's going on?" All the yelling had woken up Tohru. She was now sittin up on the bed.

"Tohru it's just Ayame, he musta gotten here this morning, he was just being a complete asshole like always. Nothing to worry about." Then a thought occurred to him "You just stay and wait here for a minute and don't move. Okay?"

"Um … Okay but what are you doing?"

Kyo crossed the room back to the bed. "It's a surprise. Just promise, you won't move and you stay here till I get back."

"Okay." When Kyo was about to leave she stopped him again. "Am I allowed to go to the toilet?"

He just nodded "of course. Why ask such a silly question?" He was laughing all the way downstairs.

**Okay I've never done this before but now I'm not gonna put the next chapter up till I get at least 10 reviews (I no it's possible I've had 50 + hits on the leas 2 chappies) so yeah if you really want the next one you will review**

**So yeah … see ya next time**


	4. Chapter 4: The Rats Truth Revealed

**Ok****. I know I said I wanted 10 reviews for this chapter but that is obviously not working so I'm just gonna update any.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing **

* * *

When Kyo got to the top of the stairs carrying a tray of pancakes. Tohru was walking out of her bedroom. After she seen Kyo she froze.

"I'm sorry. I know you told me to stay in your room, but after I was finished in the toilet I was curious, so I went downstairs to see what you were doing, and thought I had time to have a shower. So I did -"

"Are you just gonna stand babbling or are we gonna eat before they get cold?" Kyo had cut in as h continued on the way to his room.

"Um, Kyo? Should we wake Yuki up first so he's not late for school?" Tohru still hadn't moved from her bedroom door way and as if right on cue Yuki's bedroom door opened to show a half-asleep Yuki. "Good morning, Yuki!"

"'Moring" He mumbled back. "Is breakfast ready, Miss Honda?"

"Oh my! I haven-"

"It's downstairs. Hurry up or those perverts will eat it all you damn ra-" Kyo was silenced by Yuki's foot to his chin.

"It's too early for your crap you stupid cat" and then he went down stairs.

"Kyo, are you alright!?" the kick had gotten Tohru to move for the first time since Kyo had returned upstairs with the food, she was kneeling over Kyo who was still sprawled over the floor.

"Yeah I'm fine. I guess we don't have to wake the rat now and can eat our breakfast before it gets cold." Tohru helped Kyo to his feet and to his bed. When he sat down he caught a glimpse of his clock which read 8:30 am "Probably lucky they did cool down a bit, we gotta get movin soon"

* * *

While Yuki was walking down the stairs he could hear the end of the conversation " … so we have a love triangle on our hands … this keeps getting better and better"

"What are you two talking about love triangles?" asked Yuki.

"Well, my dear little brother, Shigure kindly called me last night and told me that you are in love with our little Kyonkichi-"

"WHAT!?" Everyone didn't notice that the said feline had just come down the stairs, then turned to Yuki and said "Ya damn rat. Ya better tell me it's not true!"

"I … I don't think I can. I'm sorry." Yuki was looking at the ground with a look of defeat on his face 'well now he over heard I can't deny it, besides he knows how in tune to these things Shigure is.'

Yuki was expecting to be hit by Kyo but that never came "How long have you felt that way about me?"

"I don't know I just realized it last night."

When Tohru came downstairs she could feel the tension in the room and decided to break the mood.

"Um … I think we should get going or we will be late for sure."

"Yeah, alright." And then they left to go to school.

Yuki was walking ahead of Tohru and Kyo to avoid anymore embarrassing questions. But even when there was distance between them Tohru could still feel the tension.

" Kyo? … What's going on between you and Yuki?"

"There's nothing going on. What makes you think anything is?"

"Kyo, I may not be the smartest person, but I would have to be a complete idiot not to notice the awkward tension between you two." By this stage Tohru had stopped and stepped into Kyo's path "Now please tell me. You know you can tell me anything."

"Tohru. It's not my thing to tell. I wish I could tell you but maybe you should ask Yuki about it, okay?" he bent down and kissed her. When he pulled away she just nodded. "Good, now lets go." They walked the rest of the way in silence and Kyo put his arm around her waist not caring who at school saw him where as Tohru was blushing at how publicly affectionate he was being.

* * *

When they arrived at school they were each lost in their own thoughts that neither of them seen the shocked expression on Uo's face and jumped when she spoke "Okay, and when exactly did this happen?"

"I agree this is an interesting development." Said Hana even though she didn't look as shocked or interested as Uo she was. "And the prince seems to be giving very troublesome waves this morning."

"Well since he's not here at the moment, Hana. I think we should concentrate on these two." Then she turned back to Kyo and Tohru. "So? Would you like to explain, orangey?" She said giving him the death glare and clenching her fists till her knuckles turned white.

"Can't you just accept the fact that she's happy with me" He replied seeming unfazed by Uo's attempts to scare him.

"Fine, but don't think that just because you're Tohru's boyfriend that we -" Uo was pointing between Hana and herself "will go easier on you you're mistaken. Also, if you hurt her in any way we'll hurt you."

"Um … maybe we should get to class before we are late" Tohru was getting uncomfortable with the way Uo was giving Kyo the death glare.

* * *

School that day went by relatively quickly and thankfully for Tohru there were no more verbal confrontations between Uo and Kyo, just cold glances. When the last class ended Kyo went to wait for Tohru like he normally did, but when he got there she was already there with Uo and Hana.

"It's about time, Orange Top. Where you been?" Uo asked looking annoyed

"What ya mean. Where've I been? Anyway where do you think you're going?" Kyo's voice getting louder with every word

Tohru walked over to Kyo "Don't you remember. Shigure said it would be a good idea to have them over again. So please don't be upset" Tohru was trying to calm him down, when he was visually calmer she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek and after remembering that Uo and Hana were there she turned as red as a tomato.

"Oh, that was today? I thought it was tomorrow." The question was more to himself but Tohru nodded anyway.

"So are we going or what?"

Kyo just grabbed Tohru's hand before she started to apologize about keeping them waiting.

* * *

**Please review and I'll give you a triple choc chip cookie … and fairy bread**


	5. Chapter 5: Truth Or Dare

**This is for all my lovely readers a little something for you on my birthday.**

**As always I own nothing … but I do have up to vol. 10 and all the dvds**

The student council meeting ran late and Kimi, Nao and Machi had already left leaving Yuki alone with Manabe.

"Why so glum Yun-Yun?" He was being his usual over-hyper self

"It's nothing. Just … Just something that happened last night and this morning, plus my brother will probably still be there when I get home." Yuki replied his face twisting with disgust at the last statement.

"Did you want to talk about it? You will feel better if you talk about it. Anyway what are mates for?" Shocked, Yuki expected to see him on the other side of the room trying not to laugh, but he had silently moved to Yuki's side with a serious look on his face. Yuki just looked at him for a moment thinking of all the stuff he'd told the other boy he has never **never**told another living soul, stuff he'd never even think about writing in a diary for fear of someone reading it. _'Why not, he knows worse stuff than me being in love with my MALE COUSIN. Besides Shigure, Ayame AND Kyo know.'_

"Well … Last night … I realized I was … in love … with my cousin and that I only loved the girl I thought I loved as a sister. Then this morning when I got up my brother was there and my cousin found out how I felt." He explained trying not to say anything that would tell Manabe that his cousin was male.

"Wow. Rough day." He pat Yuki on the shoulder trying to comfort him. And after a moment of silence continued. "You Know. Something similar happened to me. Not too long ago my girlfriend broke up with me. Never seen it coming either, one minute were happy the next she's saying we should break up and took off. The weirdest part though is I didn't really do anything afterward, just realized that I didn't like her like that." there was another pause, Yuki thought he should say something, but when he went to open his mouth Manabe started again "I think it was only ment to be a really close friendship. Anyway it didn't take me long to realize that I had the feelings I should have had for my girlfriend for one of my other close friends, but I didn't know how to tell them" _'guess I kinda just did' _it was then that Yuki got a proper look at Manabe's face, he was looking at Yuki with something in his eyes that Yuki was unable to place and a small sad smile.

Manabe trying to read Yuki's face leaned in closer to him slowly never taking his eyes off the other reading for any sign of disgust or anger and kissed him. At first Yuki was too shocked to do anything, but soon started to kiss him back, then with everything that was going on that day and this on top of it confusing him further, pushed him away.

"… Sorry Yuki. That was stupid … well now you know… I should've known you wouldn't like me like that … After all, I am a guy." As he was saying this Yuki could see that Manabe was getting more and more depressed.

"It's got nothing to do with you being a male. You know how I said I loved my cousin and didn't love the girl I thought I loved? I only found out because they got together last night." Yuki explained and waited a minute while that sunk into Manabe's thick skull.

"So … the perfect 'Prince Yuki' the object of every girls dreams, is gay?" Manabe said trying to hold in his laughter and relief.

"That's one way to say it. Yes."

"Then if it's not cause I'm a guy, then why did you push me away?"

"Well … I'm still a little confused about it. You know realizing you're gay and one of your best friends kissing you is a lot to take in all in one day. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Since everything is finished I'm going home."

"Can I come with you, so that we can keep talking about this?"

"Sure, but what about your parents?"

"Oh! My bad" Manabe pulled out his mobile phone and sent a txt. "Okay. Done. Let's go"

* * *

"Let's play truth or dare. Kyon, truth or dare?" Uo randomly decided after their after school.

"Why not ask everyone before you go making decisions for them. Who says I wanna play?" Kyo snapped back

"Well I don't see you coming up with anything better, plus Tohru wants to play." He glared at Uo for a second longer then turned to see the eagerness on Tohru's faceand folded.

"Ugh! Fine. Dare."

"Okay. You have to … hug Tohru." Kyo wasn't really paying attention thinking it would be something simple. The dare only sunk in when he felt Tohru stiffen next to him.

"Why?"

Uo just shrugged "Why not? Anytime I've seen you two today you have been touching some way or another but not hugging or anything to resemble a hug. So…"

"O…kay. It's creepy that you've been watching that closely. Truth."

"Why won't you hug Tohru? Afraid you might get cooties? HA HA HA!"

"Fuck. Shoulda seen that one comin."

Tohru could see the stress he was in so she took hold of his hand to get him to look at her and when he did said: "It's okay Kyo, I'm sure that they will understand."

"Nah, I know it's just that I was thinking of Akito and what he'll do when he finds out and especially since it was me, and what he'll do to you cause they are your friends."

"Okay, now I'm confused, how can so much trouble that obviously has Kyo of all people cackin himself, come from a hug?"

With both Uo and Hana apparently not leaving till they know about the potential threat to Tohru Kyo just stood up pulling Tohru with him and hugged her. This was so unexpected to Tohru didn't get a chance to return the favor before the warm arms around her disappeared in a cloud of smoke. After it cleared him up and kept hold of him so he wouldn't change back and looked at the shocked face of Uo and gave her a shy smile and sat back down.

"How'd he do that?" Uo's eyes never leaving the ball of orange fur trying to make himself as small as possible.

"It's a family curse. 13 members of the Sohma family turn into the animals of the zodiac and Kyo is the cat." Tohru explained watching their reactions and petting Kyo's head.

"What about Yuki, Momiji, Hatsuharu and Shigure?" The curse had intrigued Hana getting her to talk for the first time since the start of the long forgotten game of Truth Or Dare.

"Yes. Shigure is the dog, Yuki is the rat, Haru is the cow and Momiji is the rabbit."

They all sat in silence for a while thinking about all that has happened in the passed 5 minutes when the door opened and Kyo started squirming again.

"Hey Yun-Yun you never said anything about a cat!"

**Hoped you liked it. Please please please review**


	6. Chapter 6: Beauty & the Beast

**Sorry for leaving it SO long to update but I've had a major writers block , then I've had major muses for other stories (which wont be up till this story is finished) , then I lost the note book I have that's got this story in it but I found it again and last but not least we only have 1 computer here and my mum has found the wonderful world of facebook and become a computer hog of sorts.**

"What cat …? What colour is it?" Yuki asked knowing the answer but still hoping he was wrong remembering (unlike Kyo) that Uo and Hana were gonna be there.

"Orange. Just like your cousins hair. Scary how stuff like that happens, isn't it?"

"Ah … Will you meet me upstairs? I have something to sort out first." Manabe only nodded and left, after he was out of ear shot Yuki rounded o the cat Tohru still held in her arms. "What the hell? What are you doing? What made you do this?"

Yuki was fuming by now trying his hardest not to yell. "It's not his fault. He didn't want to do it." Uo shocked both the boys by sticking up for Kyo (she may like to tease him A LOT but she wasn't heartless) because Yuki clearly had the advantage over him "we were playing truth or dare and I dared him to hug her because I thought it was weird that he wouldn't"

"Okay. Then why didn't he refuse to do it?"

"He did. So I asked him why he wouldn't hug her then made some crack about him being afraid of cooties. Not long after that you came in."

"So how much do you know?" he asked 'Dear God. This has been a long day.'

"We know that there is a curse on your family that turns 13 members into the animals of the zodiac when you are hugged by a member of the opposite sex. Tohru also told us what animals Shigure, Momiji, Hatsuharu and you are." Hana said.

"Well, I guess the cats out of the bag now" Uo laughed looking right at Kyo.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up. I can't help what I am yankee." He snapped back

"Holy shit. Did that cat just talk?" everyone turned around and seen that Manabe had come back down stairs. And so the explanations started again.

* * *

After things about the curse settled down they all continued the game of truth or dare. That is until Shigure came home making comments about young love annoying the crap out of everyone, except Tohru who was oblivious to the meanings if the statements and Manabe who just laughed hysterically. Soon after that everybody went home and Tohru and Kyo went to the kitchen to start dinner but Kyo wanted to continue the game of truth or dare.

"Tohru, truth or dare."

"Um … truth" which is what she had been picking all afternoon.

"Why didn't you run?" he whispered it softly half not wanting to know the answer.

"Run …? Why didn't I run when?" confused by his question she stopped cutting the chicken turned around to see his face.

"When my beads were taken … and you seen that … that 'thing' I became. Why didn't you run?" he couldn't look at her he was ashamed of himself and was staring unseeingly out of the window.

"Oh." She walked over to Kyo to get him to look at her "Have you ever seen The Beauty And The Beast. It's an old American movie."

"I vaguely remember something about it. That's the one with the talking ted cup ,yeah?" Kyo hadn't seen it only seen a flash of a commercial on TV one day and heard the name.

"Yeah. That's it. Have you seen it or not?" Kyo just shook his head no "Okay … Um I'll explain the plot line to you, cause then it'll be easier to understand … Well it's basically about this prince who is cursed into being a beast and has until his 21st birthday to find true love … someone who loves him for who he is on the inside or he stays a beast forever … Well anyway …One night an old man was caught out in a storm comes across the castle. Thinking its abandoned thinks he can spend the night there or at least till the storm passes. But the beast finds him and locks him in the dungeons. A couple of days later the old mans daughter came to the castle and made a deal with the beast, that she would remain his prisoner if he let her father go. After awhile they got to know each other and fell in love and broke the curse that was put on the prince."

Kyo was still confused and still had no idea what this story had to do with Tohru not running away from his other form. This must have been clear on his face because she went on.

"Anyway the point is that even though you scared me when you looked like that I didn't run because I knew who you were where it counts. In here." She placed her hands and everything was quiet for a while. Kyo just leant down and kissed her "I love you. Always remember that."

"I love you too." Tohru quickly pecked him on the cheek and turned around to finish making dinner.

* * *

"Are you sure? Can you be positive that's what you really seen?"

"Yes. I wouldn't have told you if I hadn't been sure. I seen them this morning on their way to school and followed them around all day to be sure, Akito." Akito was sitting near the window so he turned around and faced his informant.

"Well we are gonna have to do something about this before it gets too strong. However, even if he is the monstrous cat, how can you be so cruel to sell out your own son?"

**Review please**

**DTD**

**P.S I don't own FB or The Beauty And The Beast**


	7. Chapter 7: Gone

**And tonight i bless you with the 7****th**** instalment of a week till confinement ... lol ... sorry it took so long but i got my own computer now so at least now the updates should come through faster**

**Disclaimer: i do not own fruits basket ... sadly**

* * *

School the next day went by pretty much the same as the day before, except while Kyo was waiting for Tohru, instead of Tohru running across the courtyard it was Kagura.

"Kyo! I went to your classroom and you weren't there, but I seen your dad talking to Tohru. Why would he be here?" she asked thoughtfully.

"FUCK! Sorry no time to explain I gotta go!" and took off towards Tohru's last classroom and found it empty, so he ran to the front entrance and caught sight of his fathers car going around the corner towards the Sohma estate. When he seen that he bolted to try and stop what was going to happen to her.

When he got there he ran straight to Akito's room assuming that's where she'll be. There were guards standing outside Akito's door and when he tried to just walk passed them, they both grabbed him and turned him around to face his father.

"There is no way you will get into that room today." He said with a crazy look in his eyes that made Kyo actually question the sanity of the man in front of him.

"Why not? It's not like you would be able to stop me!" Kyo yelled the last part while he kicked at his father and twisted out of the guard's grip, to burst through the door to save his Tohru. But as the door swung open he seen Hatori with his hand over her eyes, two guards holding her arms so she can't run or move but it was the next thing that he saw that made his heart break and send him into a rage. Tohru was crying. She heard the door open and seen Kyo standing there and mouthed "I love you" then there was a flash of light and the next thing he saw was Tohru lying in the middle of the floor unconscious. Before he had time to process everything that had happened and their meaning Yuki was trying to pull Kyo out of the room. When the surprise faded Kyo came back with a vengeance, he punched Yuki in the face but he didn't get very far after that, he got tackled to the ground and pulled up so he was face-to-face with Akito. Being so close to Akito only added fuel to the fire making him now blind with his fury kicking and thrashing against the guards that were holding him. Hatori had seen that he was just working himself up so he gave Kyo a sedative and before long he was unconscious as well.

* * *

When Kyo woke up he noticed he was in an unfamiliar he hadn't seen before but it all seemed all too familiar at the same time. His body seemed to be screaming to get out but his mind had no idea where he was it was then he noticed the three people standing on the other side of the barred wall.

"Where am I?! Let me out of here!" he screamed at them. It was silent until the tallest figure stepped closer to him.

"It's for your own safety, Kyo. You are not to come out of this room until Akito believes you are calm enough to be let out." It was the calm voice of Hatori. "You're lucky he's going to let you out for the rest of the week anyway. He figured it would be more of a punishment for you to go to school for the rest of the week, than have you go into early confinement." Hatori went on to explain.

* * *

"That cat is not to be let out until it is heavily sedated I don't want to be attacked again. Let Shigure and my Yuki know that they can take it home tonight. But they are forbidden to see it until then ..."

* * *

The three men were ushered away, so they went back to Shigure's house to wait till Kyo got released, however, they didn't have to wait very long because Kyo had an escort home half an hour later than themselves but he was still lightly sedated so that he would wake up soonish.

The guys who brang Kyo back never said much all they said was "Kyo has been given his instructions as well as messages to pass along. However, we are unable to tell you what they are. Goodnight." And they left.

So now here they sat waiting for him to wake up. Shigure was getting bored so he walked up to Kyo and just stared into his face just long enough to confuse Yuki and Hatori, then all of a sudden made a really loud chicken noise that made everyone in the room (including Kyo) jump, and Shigure coped a forehead to the skull.

"OW! Owie, owie. Kyo you meanie." Shigure whined while running to hide behind Hatori with exaggerated tears running down his cheeks.

"Well, that's what you get for making freaking chicken noises in my face, you mangy mutt!" Kyo said as he rubbed his head.

"Yeah, Shigure. You really should have thought it through better." Yuki put in giving Kyo a break considering what he'd gained and then lost as suddenly over the past days.

"Well... One of you two could have stopped me." Never willing to admit defeat Shigure kept trying to argue back.

"Whatever I'm sick of your stupid arse shit. I'm going to bed."Kyo announced.

"Wait, Kyo?" Yuki wasn't sure what to expect but Kyo just stopped and waited. "What did Akito have to say? When you were dropped off the guys said he gave you a message for us, and instructions?" it came out more as a question than a statement.

"Yeah. I'm not to go near her to the point my classes have been changed and Akito wants you to be the one to make sure her memory is gone. Goodnight." His voice rang with such finality that even Shigure didn't try to stop him.

**

* * *

**

Hope you enjoyed this chapter ... I'm only planning on doing one or two more so until next time please review

**DTD =)**


	8. authors note

Sorry people but i have a major writers block problem and a major muse for a twilight bella imprint story ... so i'd really appreciate all my fans who are also twilight fans to let me know which one of the guys you would like to see her end up with ... (not Jacob sam or seth) there will be a poll on my profile.

Will update this story as soon as my twilight muse gets replaced by my FB muse again.


End file.
